


the philosopher's stone: i

by rsmiley



Series: evie's draco [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26999110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsmiley/pseuds/rsmiley
Summary: Evelyn Moonly finds herself terrified of the journey ahead of her, but new friends on the Hogwarts Express set her at ease.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: evie's draco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970512
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	the philosopher's stone: i

Part One: The Philosopher's Stone

i

Nervous ticks had always plagued Evie, but right now they were exceeding their usual level of annoyance. Instead of a light tapping of her toe, her entire leg was bouncing in the back seat of her parents' car as they arrived at King's Cross. Instead of a gentle wagging of her fingers, her hands were shaking so much that she held them between her knees in order to control them.

She looked down at herself and could only think of the myriad of things she didn't know. Over the past months since her acceptance into the wizarding school Hogwarts, her and her parents had dived head-first into research, like the curious people they were. They interviewed other witches and wizards that had attended to prove the existence of this magic and that the school was a wise choice for their daughter. Evie had attempted several times to show her parents her magical ability in order to calm them down when it came to the possibility that this was an elaborate trick to lure her into a cult-like organization. But what had really made its mark was the way her house turned into a library. Her parents, two professors at the University College London, always had books laying around, half haphazardly shoved onto shelves, pages marked and pressed and scrawled on. But this time, it was her own books. She bought and borrowed and shared, took notes and drew pictures and daydreamed. The books followed her to muggle school, to bed, to the bath, to the toilet. She had gone through so many by the time the first of September had even come close to arriving that she found herself unwaveringly aware of the wizarding world.

But still, there were things she could not learn in books. Things like if her outfit was appropriate for the train ride, or if they wanted something more fancy. Things like would she be accepted among her peers, or were they already all friends and completely uninterested in making a new one. Things like that were the only things she thought about now, not the myriad of things she did know.

Her parents were silent for most of the ride. Her father was a brave, outspoken man, with lean muscle and a scruffy beard and glasses. Her mother, however, was quiet and nervous, and so her nervous ticks seemed even greater than Evie's.

They exited their car in silence, her father taking on the duty of dragging along her trunk. Clinging to Evie's shoulder with its small claws was her tiny black kitten Coven, who seemed scared as she stared at the crowds, but was relaxed with the occasional nudging of Evie's head. When she and her parents took the adventure to Diagon Alley, her parents intended on getting her an owl for communications, even though there were ones to use at Hogwarts. However, the tiny little black kitten-the runt of the litter and the last to sell according to the owner of the shop-wouldn't stop following her. She was in love with Coven in seconds, and her father, being as wrapped around Evie's finger as he was, bought her the cat instead. Her mother disapproved when she first heard it, but when she fist held the little kitten in her arms, she soon changed her mind on that.

They pushed through the common crowds of King's Cross. Evie was wearing baggy jeans, sneakers, and a large sweater to combat against the slightly chilly weather. Her hair was pulled up into a messy low ponytail, and she scanned the crowds for her destination.

As her and her parents pushed through the magical boundary between normal King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾ , they were suddenly yanked into the world they had only read and talked about. There were people all around them with weird auras and kind smiles. Most of them were dressed similarly to Evie, especially the young children, in casual "muggle" clothes, causing her to release the breath she was holding. Her mother seemed more relaxed about the arrival as well.

They stayed silent until they had dropped off Evie's trunk and found themselves a little nook to wait in until Evie had to board the train.

"How are you feeling?" Her father asked, cupping her cheek and pulling her eyes to his own. She gave him a small smile, trying to shove down the feelings of dread arising in her stomach. She didn't know anybody here, and yet she was surrounded by children her age making grand reconciliations with tears and hugs and endless smiles. She could hardly bear it.

"Don't worry about all of them, you just worry about you," Her mother leaned down, placing two gentle hands onto Evie's cheeks. Her warm thumbs gently rubbed her chubby, childish face and she smiled under the comforting contact. "You are going to be the best god damn witch anyone has ever seen, I believe in you," her mother said. Her father's presence and assurance was secured by his hand on Evie's shoulder, and she nodded.

"I'll be alright,"

"You'll be more than alright, you'll be great," her father said, and the train tooted slightly. Each one turned to look at it, and with a sorrowful look in their eyes, her parents pulled Evie into one final hug.

They followed Evie to the door, pushing her off, and Evie saw that they approached the edge of the platform intending on waving her off as the train rushed by. Evie wasn't concerned with that now, instead focusing on which cabin she would choose to sit in.

As she walked past the glass doors she was met with the glances of the people inside. Several of them were older, making them an easy pass, but even the ones that looked her age scowled at her, or glared at her, or at least, Evie convinced herself of such a thing.

She saw one with what looked like an empty bench, and feeling tears bubble behind her eyes, she pushed herself inside. She shoved the doors shut quickly, and shut her eyes tight, holding the door closed and taking a deep exhale.

"Well hello there," a thick British accent said from behind her, nearly scaring her to death, and Evie spun on her heels. In the very back corners, making them practically invisible from the aisleway, two boys sat. One with fiery red hair and a chummy smile, the other with circular glasses and pitch black hair.

She recognized the dark haired one though, how could she not? Every drop of history from the past decade of the wizarding world was focused on him.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, and both boys nodded towards her.

"You can sit," Harry said, and she gave them a nod, sliding onto the same bench as Ron, all the way on the other side of the cabin.

"I'm so sorry if I'm intruding, this was the only partly empty cabin I could find," Evie's words were rushed as she pushed them out, but both boys simply laughed and shook their heads in response. For a moment, Evie convinced herself that they were laughing at her.

"We've only just met, we know as much about you as each other," Harry said, but Evie shook her head.

"I doubt that, considering you're a bit of a celebrity," Harry seemed sheepish at this comment, giving her a small smile and turning towards the window.

"Ronald Weasley, pleasure to meet you," Ron said, extending his hand towards Evie. He had a bit of dirt on his face, but Evie hesitated to point it out, only just now forming his acquaintance. She took his hand, his warm one against her cold, and gave it a few weak shakes.

"Evelyn Moonly, but most people call me Evie,"

"As you've already pointed out, I'm Harry Potter," Harry said, extending his hand as well. Evie took it and smiled at him, giving it a gentle shake.

"I'm not very well-versed in your situation, but from what I've read I wanted to say thank you for your contributions to the wizarding world. It means a lot, to me especially," Evie said, and Harry looked at her a touch oddly.

"I presume you're referring to your bloodline?" Ron said as Evie fully returned to her seat.

"Bloodline?" Harry asked,

"My bloodlines non-existent," Evie said, "I'm a muggle-born,"

"Oh, we're in similar boats then. I was raised by muggles, only just found out about this whole world a few weeks ago," Harry's words were said through a laugh that didn't quite reach his gaze, but Evie nodded along either way.

That's when the train lurched forward, and Evie jumped towards the window. She immediately pulled it down, Ron standing by her side as the two short 11 year-old's struggled to lean out the window.

"Bye mum! Bye dad!" Evie shouted, gaining her parents' attention from the end of the platform. They gave her big waves, her mother blowing kisses as her father's hand wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

"Try to write, poppet!" Her father shouted, and Evie wasn't even paying attention to the blur of red conversing with Ron from the platform. The two stayed half-hanging outside of the cabin until the platform was completely out of sight, their parents, and the world Evie knew, fading out of sight with it.


End file.
